1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative wreath. More particularly, this invention relates to a wreath having a solid base and removable seasonal ornaments.
2. Description of Related Art
Wreaths have been used as decorations for centuries. In ancient times, wreaths were a symbol of power or victory and were most notably worn by Olympic victors and emperors of the time. In the fifteenth century, working class citizens began wearing wreaths to honor religious holidays and mark special occasions.
In modern times, wreaths are most often associated with Christmas. Many Americans place wreaths in the windows of their houses or on their doors as a Christmas decoration. Wreaths are also be used on other occasions, such as Halloween, Easter, and weddings. However, most wreaths are made of plant material and are not reusable. They are typically used for one holiday or event and then discarded. Thus, if a person wants to display wreaths several times throughout the year, they would need multiple wreaths. Obtaining new wreaths is costly and wasteful, and it discourages people from using wreaths as much as they otherwise would.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,589 to Janusek relates to a wreath having a base made up of two trough-like members that are preferably sheet metal and that are put together to form the circular base of the wreath. The core halves are separable for insertion of decorative pieces so that the size and shape of the wreath can be varied. The base has perforations in which flowers can be inserted and anchored. Wires are used to brace the pieces of the hollow wreath core. This wreath is made of sheet metal and is hollow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,442 to Matesi discloses an artificial wreath having a semi-toroidal shaped base and a plurality of apertures or holes used for removably mounting decorative greenery, figurines or letters. The attaching means can be wire or a knobbed plastic binding. The wreath is not a closed ring. Instead, it resembles a bicycle tire chopped in half at the top, which is supposed to help the decorations stay on the wreath. The wreath does not have a back, so it can hang flat against a door. The wreath is not a full ring and can be decorated only on one side, which inhibits its usefulness and versatility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,635 to Creegan discloses a solid ring-shaped wreath that permits attachment and detachment of accessories associated with different seasons or events. The outside of the wreath is wrapped with one portion of a Velcro® fastener. The accessories have the other half of the Velcro® fastener on one side, thereby allowing their easy detachment to the outside of the wreath.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,882 to DiMuzio discloses a decorative display for displaying flowers, fruit, candles, ribbons, pine cones, or any other item that may be attached by means of a pin, corkscrew, couplet, or skewer. Importantly, the invention is made of a wire frame comprised of “a plurality of longitudinal and latitudinal arcuate members.” Mounted on the support structure at regularly spaced intervals are a plurality of attachments adapted to releasably retain outwardly extending protrusions. In the preferred embodiment, the attachment means are threaded nuts, but the protrusions may also be engaged by a compression fit, a locking mechanism, or by a hook mechanism. The length and shape of the protrusions are dictated by the decorative elements to be mounted thereon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wreath that is able to be used many times in different environments due to its versatility and durability. Another object of the invention is to provide a wreath having a solid base and removable seasonal ornaments.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for making such wreaths.